I'll Never Break Your Heart
"I'll Never Break Your Heart" is a song written by singer-songwriters Eugene Wilde & Albert Manno and was the second single by the Backstreet Boys from their self-titled debut album. It was later included on their US debut album as well. This was featured on the 1999 compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 2 (U.S. series). This song has been covered by Andy Williams under the title "I'll Never Break Your Heart". Videos The video released in conjunction with the original single release follows a group of girls, one of whom has just broken up with her boyfriend as explained in the video's preface. The band members are on a ski vacation, and each partners up with one of the girls. Brian Littrell gets together with the girl who had just broken up with her boyfriend. The girl Kevin Richardson is matched with was his then-girlfriend and now-wife Kristin Willits. This original video was filmed in November 1995 in the Rocky Mountains. It first aired in December 1995 in Germany, France, and other nations in Western Europe. The second video, directed by Bille Woodruff in April 1998, was released to MTV in June 1998 for the US market. It later appeared as the first video on Total Request Live on September 14, 1998. The video features each band member singing in their own uniquely styled apartment which are stacked atop one another in a tall building. Late in the video, each of the members is shown to have a girl in their apartment. The group is also shown singing together in a cylindrical tunnel which has a rotating round porthole at the near end, though which the camera observes. A version of the video was also released for the Spanish version of the song. The dog in Littrell's apartment was actually his dog, and the girl in his apartment was his then-girlfriend, now-wife Leighanne Wallace. Lyrics Kevin: Baby, I know you're hurting. Right now you feel like you could never love again. Now all I ask is for a chance to prove that I love you. Aj: From the first day that I saw your smiling face Honey, I knew that we would be together forever Brian: Ooh, when I asked you out You said no, but I found out Darling, that you'd been hurt You felt that you'd never love again Brian: I deserve a try, honey, just once Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong Aj: You walked in, you were so quick to judge But honey, he's nothing like me Bsb: I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie Aj: As time goes by, you will get to know me A little more better Girl, that's the way love goes, baby baby Brian and Bsb: And I know you're afraid (know you're afraid) To let your feelings show (feelings show) And I understand But girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go) I deserve a (try), honey, just (once) Give me a (chance) and I'll prove this all (wrong) Aj: You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge) (But honey, he's nothing like me) (Darling, why can't you see?) Bsb: I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie I'll never break your heart No way, no how I'll never make you cry Oh I, oh I, I swear No way, no how Honey I swear, 'cause I know how I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie Trivia There are two versions of this song and three music videos Two of the English videos feature two wives: Kristin Richardson and Leighanne Littrell Music Video Category:Songs Category:Singles